Kagerō Future
by LifeLongOcean
Summary: Sorry for the canny title. But this story is about the futures of the Mekakushi Dan! Don't worry, no angst, just humor. But I'm sort of sorry if my shippings don't match yours. If you review/request, then maybe I'll post another. But everyone has a family with someone else. Hohohoho.
1. HaruTaka()ShinAya

"Ayameeeeee! Give it to meeeee!"

Otoha tackled the said person. "Oof! Never!" Ayame pushed her off.

Takane and Ayano watched their children from the kitchen. "Do you really think we should keep them together?" Takane asked. She really doubted a friendship blooming between these two. "Of course! This is just like high school all over again, with you and Shintaro fighting...I can see it in them." Ayano closed her eyes. "High school..."

"Ladies, hello! I have your drinks!" Haruka came and placed two glasses of lemonade on the table. "Thank you."

"Oh, Ayano-chan! How have your three younger siblings doing?" Haruka turned to Ayano. "Oh, they've been fine! The last time I called my sister she said, 'It's the last, once-chan. I am not giving birth anymore.' She seemed highly grumpy, so I just said that was nice and hung up!" Takane looked at Ayano. "Seriously?" she sighed. "Where's Shintaro? You said Ayame was staying until Shintaro got back from his job? Where is he then?" Takane got impatient.

You see, Ayano had come over Haruka and Takane's house to bring Ayame, her son, over to play with their daughter; Otoha. Since they fought like the world was ending and it was the other person's fault, the parents were just watching.

"Shintaro has become busy lately. One of his songs has become extremely popular, and now he's even got a famous illustrator to decorate his music videos. Now, he should be coming back from a concert..." Ayano looked at the clock. "Should have come back by now..." "Don't worry, Ayano-chan. He is very busy." Haruka reassured her.

"Yargh! If you won't give me my teddy then I'll have to touch you for it!" Otoha reached for Ayame's pants. "U-uwaa?!"

"Ok, you should just go home alone." Takane said. "Yeah..." "Well, thanks for letting me stay!" "Our pleasure!"

The door shut, with Ayano and Ayame walking out. "Otoha, what did you do?!"


	2. KanoKido()SetoMary

Kido walked up to the little cottage. She remembered the first time she went there.

_"This better be worth it."_

_"Trust me! I did meet someone here!"_

It was when she was about fourteen years old. Her foster brother brought her to meet a girl in the forest. Now, age 26, she came here again to visit her brother and his wife; the girl in the forest.

_"Uwa~ Seto's finally decided to propose?"_

_"Shut up, Kano. You're making it worse for him."_

_"A-ah...it's true...but now, I've become the brave man that Mary deserves!"_

_"Good for you. Where's the ring."_

She and her current husband had helped with the proposal,many though at the time she feigned boredom, she was, in fact, very excited. And now, years have passed; children have been born.

Children...

"Mika?! Yuu?! Kano?!" Kido cried. She looked around. 'I'm right at the door! Why can't I just-'

"Kido? What are you doing, yelling out here? Mary is napping." Seto called from the window. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Kido walked over.

"I can't find the kids and that idiot!" Kido cried. Seto looked befuddled. "The kids? They're in here. And Kano?" Seto motioned inside.

Kano popped up from inside. "Tsubomi~chan! Where we're you this whole ti-AGGGHHHHHHHHWTFHHHHH"

Kido whacked Kano's head. "I was worried, you idiot!" "You were running late at work, so I took Mika and Yuu here instead." "Wha?"

Seto laughed as the couple 'argued'. "It seems you didn't plan well..." An angry Kido turned to look at Seto. "I did!"

:-)

**Yuu's POV**

Neechan came with some teacups on a tray. "I'm back!" Emi silently gasped. "Mika, d-don't be so loud! Mommy is sleeping!" "Oh yeah. Ssssssssorry."

I watched Neechan and Emi play as princesses at a tea party. Although I was playing with them, my gaze turned to pay attention to something- or someone- else.

Emi. She was really, really pretty for a gorgon. Or a one-eighth gorgon. I would've thought a one-eighth gorgon would look all papery and deflated. Nope. She was super cute; especially with her white cloak on. It had pink roses on it, too. That made her look stunning. I don't want to get too into detail, but...100% would bang.

Anyways, Neechan offered me some mik. "Ototo-chan, would you like some tea?" she asked.

_I was really thinking of ending this story and deleting it. Thank goodness a savior-like reviewer came and swooped this story back up!...or in the least, the review motivated me to write more._

_Thanks for reading! Once the next review comes in, I'll write again!_


	3. HibiyaXDead Momo()theyre alone

_"Hiyori, no!"_

Hibiya woke up, on his bed. He had a 'dream' last night; a terribly frightening one.

-/-

"Oh, god..." he sat up, and looked around. He noticed he was alone.

Hibiya sighed. Time flew by...but he was still suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. The scene he just watched was very nostalgic, except for the fact that he was older.

He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. On the counter was a photo of him, his late wife; Momo, and his daughter when she was a baby.

Speaking of daughter, Hibiya realized he had to make breakfast...today, he had to go to Kido and Kano's household (aka, the new hideout) for a meeting. Of course, he would take his precious little daughter Kumiko with him. She became very good friends with the offspring of the Mekakushi Dan, but was worried the friendship wouldn't last long due to the age gap. Still, he married a lady four years older than himself.

After making breakfast-a special sort of pastry that Kido had once taught everybody- he noticed that Kumiko had still not come down yet. He rushed upstairs, in a little bit of fright that something wrong had happened to her. Because staying in bed until 12 PM was not normal.

Kumiko was a tiny toddler, age three. She had cute, brown eyes-inherited from Hibiya-that shone when she was either happy or excited, and grew dim when she was tired. Her hair was black-inherited from Momo-that was put into pigtails by Hibiya, due to some nostalgia. Though she loved the color pink, her father always told her orange and blue were much better colors.

When Hibiya reached Kumiko's room(which were painted pink), he noticed she wasn't even in her bed. He felt a little bit of panic, but breathed to keep calm. He slowly walked over to Kumiko's closet. On the door, a picture was drawn of Kumiko and Hibiya; with the words above it, 'I like the weather!'

Hibiya sighed. He knew Kumiko got that phrase from her father. 'I like Hiyori...?' he mumbled to himself one day on a walk. Since then, each time the two would go out, the little toddler would say, 'I like the weather!'

"Daaaddy? Where are you?" Hibiya heard Kumiko's small voice from his bedroom. He strolled to his bedroom.

On his bed was a tiny ball of pink. "Daaaaddy? Are you in there?" Kumiko continued. Hibiya chuckled to himself.

He sat on one side of the bed. "Kumiko, I'm right here." The ball shifted.

"Oh? Really? There you are!" Kumiko released herself to hug Hibiya. "Hurry up! Let's go! Mika said she got me a present!" she grabbed Hibiya's hand and started to run. She wans't able to get anywhere, due to Hibiya's weight, and was running in place.

"Wait, Mika is getting you a present?" Hibiya inquired. "Of course! She told me last time we saw her. Now come on!" She continued running in place.

"What about breakfast?" Hibiya asked again. "I already ate breakfast!" Kumiko replied,

"What was your breakfast then?"

"Cupcake!"

"Kumiko, no...god. Okay, you go ahead. Daddy has to do something." Kumiko let go of Hibiya and dashed downstairs. As she ran, Hibiya noticed something.

She was wearing a pink dress.

-/-

The pink dress was given as a gift from Ayano when they visited once.

"Here," she handed the dress casually over, "it was my aunt's. She died a while ago...so you can keep it." Hibiya recognized the dress, and remained silent. "Do you not like it?" "No, it's okay...thanks..."

Now that he thinks about it, there were a lot of things Ayano gave him that made him have feels.

"Here's one last thing!" she gave an orange card to Hibiya. "When my aunt was alive, she was your wife's fan girl. She somehow mangaged to get an autograph from her!" Hibiya glanced at the picture once and regretted it.

On the card was a picture of Momo's face. She was smiling, probably not happy inside, but at at lest, alive...and on the side of the card was a creepy drawing. Momo's 'signature'. Looking at the card made his face grow red, and his chest start to hurt.

-/-

"Kumiko! Take that dress off!" the father sprinted downstairs.

"No! Daddy!

The next thirty minutes for Hibiya was spent chasing Kumiko around the house to get her to change her dress. She never did.

-/-

_God, this took forever. If nobody understands the Hiyori-Weather part, then allow me to explain; Hiyori-Weather._

_I am not sure if I should do a sequel to this-like, what happens at the meeting, or if I should explain how Momo died-'cause she is surely dead. Did you notice in the beginning how I said it was Hibiya's 'late' wife? Yeah. You guys, review to tell me! First come, first serve! _

_Woah, I sound like a bargain._


End file.
